A Frozen Heart Worth Mining
by eyes-cannot-hide-the-lies
Summary: My first one-shot and of course it's Kristanna since they are the cutest couple ever:) It's winter again and Anna finds out why Kristoff gets so jumpy when she's near the cold. Worries are shared and kissed away. If you view, please review. Thank you:)


**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first one-shot based on a dream I had after seeing 'Frozen'. It's such a cute film and I just love Kristanna and had to write my first one-shot about them. Hope it's cute enough for you:3 Enjoy, and please review if you like it x**

A frozen heart worth mining

The window shook as the bitter sky outside wept, each snowflake delicately dancing with the winter's wind. Closing the shaking window frame, Anna wondered over to a chair next to the fireplace. By adding more wood, the fire crackled and spat before hissing to life, the orange and red flames licking hungrily at the chimney as they warmed the room. 

"It's a chilly one today" Anna spoke to herself, wrapping a shawl around her petite frame as she stood once again, and wondered to the window. She gazed beyond the frosty glass pane, her eyes laying on the sunlight peeking cheekily through the mountain tops. A content smile on her face, Anna loses herself in the beauty of her kingdom during this season, a content smile placed on her young face. A small blow of crisp air fights through a gap in the wooden window frame, causing the princess to wrap her shawl around herself more tightly subconsciously. Her thoughts turn to her best friend and long term boyfriend, Kristoff. She can just imagine him on his way back from the lake, ice harvesting, probably tripping over something in the snow. A light giggle escapes Anna's lips at the thought of her clumsiness rubbing off on Kristoff. Speaking of which, 'he should be home any second', she thought, glancing at the clock in anticipation. A few moments pass before the princess makes her way over to the comfort of the fireplace, occupying a nearby chair. Thinking only of her 'Knight in shining ice'. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the creak of the door as it slowly opens.  
"Kristoff!" Anna yelled happily, rising from the chair and making her way towards the door.  
"Hey you." The man replied smiling, opening his large arms out for a hug. Anna obeyed, practically jumping into his waiting embrace.  
"I missed you." She told him, holding on tight before stepping backwards. "How was your day?" Anna asked, subconsciously pulling her shawl around herself tighter at the sudden loss of heat.

"Well it wa-" Kristoff began before cutting himself off when noticing his girlfriend's actions.  
"Anna! Are you cold? Do you need more blankets?" He fussed taking off his glove to feel the temperature of her cheek, his tone suddenly becoming panicked. 

"Kristoff I'm fine, really I have blankets and the fire's fine. The window lets in a draft a little but-". Before she could finish Kristoff was already at the window. 

"This window?" he asked in concern, trying to feel for the area responsible for letting in a breeze. 

"What are you doi-"Anna was cut of once again by his voice. 

"Ah ha!" Kristoff exclaimed with his hand resting on a particular crack in the wood. "Got ya!" he cried triumphantly as he crammed his glove into the split. Making sure it was completely filled; he raised his hand over the spot again. Satisfied no air was leaking through, he turned his attention back to Anna. 

"Are you quite finished?" Anna asked him, her arms crossed with an amused expression on her delicate face. Mistaking her crossed arms as a sigh of her being cold, Kristoff rushed over to her, quickly wrapping his large arms around her small shoulders and pulling her forward into a bone-crushing hug. 

"Here, maybe my body heat will help. We don't want you getting cold because you can't get cold, you need to stay warm we-" he rambled, staring ahead as if in a panicked trance. 

"Kristoff!" Anna interrupted, her voice muffled from being pushed against his body so tight. Freeing one of her arms, she placed a comforting hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at her. "What's wrong?" she asked, concern flowing from her voice. 

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just checking you're ok" he shot back quietly, almost defensively.

"I've told you I'm fine, but obviously you're not. Don't shut me out" Anna pleaded, hurt that he wasn't being the open door that he promised he would be. 

"Anna please, nothing's wrong, I'm just checking that you're not cold" Kristoff pleaded in return, desperately wanting to drop the topic. 

"But you're worrying. I mean, closing a gap in the window with your glove?! Wouldn't that worry you a little?" Anna reasoned, hoping that he would come to his senses and see her point. 

"You wouldn't understand..." Kristoff mumbled, pulling away from Anna, looking down at the floor. 

"What don't I understand?" Anna challenged, insulted slightly at his lack of faith in her. 

"Please just leave it Anna" he begged, his voice rising as he grew frustrated as he began to pace along the window quickly. 

"No, stop shutting me out! Tell me what's worrying you so much!" Anna matched the volume of his voice, determined to get her way. Her beautiful face twisted in anger and determination. 

Kristoff abruptly stopped pacing and turned to Anna, shouting, "I COULDN'T SAVE YOU LAST TIME! Ok?!" he finished, breathing heavily at his outburst. 

Anna's expression instantly softened as a silence engulfed the room. Only the crackle of the burning fireplace and the gentle whistle of the outside wind could be heard.

"I couldn't save you." Kristoff broke the silence softly before pausing. He took off his hat, running a hand unsteadily through his messy hair.  
"Anna you were so cold, so lifeless in my arms and I couldn't do a damn thing to stop it. And then it was too late." He paused, his face twisted slightly in pain. "Ice is my life, it always has been. Since I was young it was the only thing that made sense to me, I love it. A-And they say that when you love something, it's impossible to fully hate it; but they were wrong. At that moment when I thought I'd lost you" His voice shook slightly."...when you turned into ice, I've never hated something so much in my life. You were the one with a frozen heart, but mine was freezing over seeing you like that, I can't see you like that again." He finished, lowering his head slightly as he fixed his gaze on the wooden floorboards, almost in shame at his confession.

"Kristoff..." Anna spoke quietly, her voice slightly shaking as tears threatened her eyes. "Hey," she placed a hand on his face, forcing him to look at her, "you're not going to lose me, ok? I promise". Kristoff's half smile encouraged her to try cheering him up, giving her the confidence that she could make him smile. "You're stuck with me forever buddy." she finished, causing him to chuckle quietly. 

"Yeah, sucks to be me." He replied playfully, he voice still slightly husky from shouting. 

"Um Humm..." Anna hummed in agreement, leading in closer as Kristoff took the hint and captured his lips with hers. The kiss tasted of desperation and concern. At that moment, the past was forgotten as Anna kissed him back with everything she had, and everything she'd lost. The action spoke for them as it silently reminded them that they would always be there for each other, and neither of them was leaving. Any pain that was to be felt in the future, they would feel together because they were not alone. He had her, and she had him, and that's all they really needed. 

After a while, Kristoff reluctantly pulled away breathless, "And I'm afraid you're stuck with me forever feisty-pants." he returned between trailing soft kisses down her neck, causing her to giggle.

"Oh my, what ever am I to do?" Anna replied dramatically before giggling again.  
"You know," She continued, "forever is quite a while." 

"Not long enough if you ask me" Kristoff answered, cupping Anna's face in his large hands. 

"Well we have some serious time to fill." Anna added in almost a whisper, looking intently at his soft lips hungrily.

"Oh, I have some ideas..." Kristoff replied softly, once again capturing his lips in hers for another sweet kiss.

**A/N: So yeah guys, I hope you liked the fluffiness. Please favourite and review if you enjoyed it so I know that people would actually read another one-shot of mine if I wrote one. Feel free to give any suggestions for another story. I absolutely adore Frozen and would be happy to write another story if given some requests. And if I don't get any feedback, I'm guessing I'm kind of suckish at this whole writing thing, so if that's the case, please give me ways that I can improve. Thanks for reading:)**


End file.
